Bugs
by Ginnysaysso
Summary: It's late at night, and someone in Konoha is having trouble sleeping. But really, it's only the quiet. - Sasuke and Naruto, friendship only! two-shot. A little angsty on Sasuke's part, and a bit humorous on Naruto's.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: No.)

It's an especially quiet night. The crickets are no doubt hiding from the new November cold, leaving me alone in this silence. I turn again in my bed, so that I'm on my back, a hand resting on my stomach and another over my eyes. I don't want to dream tonight. If there was something I could do to avoid it - anything - I would. Because, when have I ever had a good dream? They all turn into nightmares.

_Stop sulking, Sasuke._ I tell myself. _Just sleep._

So I try. I close my eyes and think of nothing.

_"Brother?"_

_"Yes, Sasuke?"_

_"Will you play with me today?"_

_Itachi looks up from his academy books, and I know he had a test tomorrow, but I also know he's only studying for mommy. He could pass without ever even going to class! _

_"Okay, Sasuke," His vision slides to the left, just over my shoulder, I don't turn to see what he's looking at though. "Let's play hide-n-seek,"_

_I nod excitedly. It's one of my favorite games. "To 30!" I tell him before dashing off, listening to make sure he was actually counting._

_"On 30," He agrees. "Don't leave the compound, and don't move until I find you!" he calls after me._

_I make it to uncles house and under their porch in 23 seconds._

_On 30, I hear a scream come from our house._

_I just curl up and bury my eyes in my knees, not moving, even when I hear the screams continue. Because brother told me to._

I sit up in cold sweat. Again. Dammit! _why?_

Why would I still have nightmares? Even after 3 years?!

It's not fair.

Sliding off the bed and stepping over the tossed blankets, I move silently to my kitchen. Opening the window there I let the cool breeze wake me up fully, but it does nothing to my anger.

It burns in my stomach and makes me nauseous, makes my fists tremble.

It's not fair.

Suddenly the angers gone, and in its place is empty.

The kind of empty that is so heavy it forces me to grip the counter so I won't fall. The kind that smolders in your chest and lashes out painfully and randomly.

_It's so quiet..._

I can't stay here.

But I have no where to go.

The empty lashes out again, and I'm heading towards my front door to pull my shoes on.

Then I leave. I'm jumping over the empty Uchiha houses and eventually over the main gate, where a weather-worn flag hangs limply.

In the village, I can see the people, hear the murmur of voices through the walls. The empty goes away. I'm not alone any more. But the anger comes back. How annoying.

I'm running slower now. Rooftop to rooftop. I know the path I'm taking. Who I'm turning to. My face is still, because I wish it was someone else.

I duck into the building through an open hallway window, and slowly make my way one floor up an 7 doors over.

Before I knock, I compose myself, trying to force my anger into a manageable nothing. The smoldering lessens, but I can't force it to go away. I fight for control of my face, determined not to let him see how upset I am.

Then I knock.

(A/N: Eh... This isn't the best piece of writing I've done from Sasuke's point of view. And I didn't mean for the dream to be so much of the chapter. Next page is better, I promise! By the way, this is only a two-shot.)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: This starts out from Naruto's point-of-view, not Sasuke's)

I turned in the blankets.

I'm tying my hardest to fall asleep, but nothing is working! I even tried to count sheep.. but every thing's just so... quiet.

I purse my lips and tell myself it's just that I'm not used to the quiet, but I know I'd be lying. It's not the quiet. It's the empty. It's the fact that I'm the only one in the apartment. The only one on the entire floor. (Well, except for that old lady who lives on the other side of the building.)

But it's not as bad any more. Now I can close my eyes and picture team 7, and remember stupid things I've done. And I can count the number of people who've acknowledged me. I close my eyes and let my thoughts drift through memories.

/The enemy surrounded me, going for the kill... I'm almost afraid but then "Naruto! Save us!!!" I look over to see Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi all tied up and helpless. No way am I gonna lose, they're counting on me! The first guy goes for a punch, but I block it and send him flying. The second guy gets closer.. closer../

Suddenly, I'm not dreaming about kicking ass anymore. I'm wide awake. I open my eyes and find the ceiling. Morning already? But It's not light outside... I check the alarm clock. It's 2:30 in the morning. Huh?

I can't remember why I woke up so suddenly. Maybe it was a...

/knock knock knock/

Yeah! That! Wait, what? Who the hell is visiting me at 2-freakin'-30 in the morning?

Quickly, I get out of bed and make my way to the door. I forget it's locked at first, so I have to fumble with that for a few seconds, which is really noisy and annoying. But finally I open the door to see...

"Wow dobe, forget how to work a lock?"

"You!" I have to cut myself off when I see him properly though, 'cause while his combination of ninja-shoes and pajamas is _really _funny, he's got a not-funny expression on his face. Well.. even worse than usual.

He's scowling and not meeting my eyes, and the corner of his mouth keeps twitching down.

"Are you going to just leave me in the cold?" He says, which I don't get because it's not even that cold outside. I mean, I wasn't even aware that the jerk in front of me could feel anything, much less temperature. But I let him walk past me. When he's inside he takes one look at all the dirty clothes and empty ramen-cups on the ground and says in a colder-than-normal voice "Disgusting,"

What! Who the hell does he think he is?! I didn't /ask/ him to come in here. He's the one that showed up at my apartment and woke me up at 2:30 AM. 2-FRIGGIN'-30!

He's looking at me now, and for I'm really starting to get pissed, so I cross my arms. "What?" As in, 'what the hell do you want?'.

I think he can hear what I didn't say though, because he answer's the full question. "Hn. A big swam of venomous insects got in my house, and I need a place to sleep tonight,"

Venomous.. as in POISINOUS!? For a second I freak out, internally, 'cause if he got bit that would be Not Good. But then I stop myself, I REFUSE to worry over Sasuke.

I might have said something cool and witty back, but then I saw the look on his face again, so I didn't. (And it's NOT because I can't think of any good comebacks. 'Cause, you know, I came up with a dozen in that instant!)

Instead, I just lead him to the living room. He's smirking like there's some big inside joke. Asshole.

In the academy we learned a lot of various non-ninja stuff too. Just skimming over the basics of certain things. One of those 'certain things' was the subject of manners. Apparently, they thought that one day it might be vital on a mission or something stupid... (but I'd bet you a bowl of ramen Iruka-sensei was just hoping some of it would rub off on me.)

They taught us how to treat house-guests, too. But the bastard's more like a pest than a guest (haha!). Still, I get some extra blankets out of the closet and and extra pillow, too and throw them on the couch. Then I plop down on the arm chair and watch him make the lumpy sofa into a bed. When he's almost done I figure I should get up and go back to my room, but something doesn't feel right about that. Just earlier this night wasn't I thinking how much it sucks to be the only one in the apartment?

So I reach over the arm of the chair and pull the lever that makes the chair fling open like a spring, with a foot-rest coming out and the back falling backwards until it's almost flat. I put a hand behind my head and yawn.

Sasuke's done now, and is laying down, looking up at the ceiling. He closes his eyes, then opens them again. Suddenly, I'm struck by how comforting the soft sound of his breathing is. How it fills the whole place and makes it seem friendlier.

He's still looking at the ceiling, but his mouth twitches down again and he turns his head into his pillows so I can't see his expression.

But suddenly, it's like a light bulb goes off in my head! Ding!

I watch him out of the corner of my eye. "Bugs, huh?"

He doesn't respond for awhile, and I'm just starting to fall asleep when I hear him.

"..hn."

Asshole.

* * *

(A/N: So... here is the second part! Released, like, 30 seconds after the first! Man, I'm good at updating.

Actually, I wrote this one before I wrote the first part. I wrote it awhile ago, and I was going through files on my computer when I found it. So I decided to finish it. I've never written from Naruto's point-of-view before, and I have to say it was really fun. I think I did pretty good with it.

But my opinion really doesn't matter. What do you think?


End file.
